


Time keeps on ticking until Percy Weasley stops it

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Espionage, Family, Minor acts of treason, Percy had a strange selection of friends, Polyjuice Potion, Time Travel, percy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: For Percy the world just wouldn’t be the same without Fred. He couldn’t live  without Knowing his little brother still walkAed the earth. And he was willing to break the rules to make sure he was.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Time keeps on ticking until Percy Weasley stops it

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on Reddit . It gave me an idea for a story. Here is a link if you want to check out the prompt
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/HPfanfiction/comments/hfyo4r/percy_was_a_stickler_for_the_rules_hed_punish_his/

This is a direct quote for the prompt that inspired this.” Percy was a stickler for the rules, he'd punish his own family if he thought they broke them. There was one thing more important the rules. The lives of those he cared about. He saw opportunity to choose. Follow the rules, or follow his heart. He stared at the Time Turner and thought, "Fred..."“ . All credit goes to https://www.reddit.com/user/Vercalos/ for coming up with the prompt that inspired this story. 

The department of mysteries was a mess, Shattered glass still hadn’t been cleaned up after three years since Ron and his friends Stormed the hall of prophecies. 90% of the time turners had been destroyed during the battle of the chamber of deathWe’re coming up with the prompt that inspired the story, Sirius black Had fallen through the veil, And five Aurors Had fallen at the hands Of various masked death eaters. Percy had thought the catastrophe at the time had been the pinnacle of violence and the death eaters Nonsense but it hadn’t even been the beginning. The world has become so much worse so quickly, The ministry He had held in such high regard as a staple of society the pinnacle of Law and order turned into a toady For a madman and his movement to endEd up killing his little brother. Mad brilliant and precocious Fred who turned an expulsion From Hogwarts that would be a death sentence for Percy into an opportunity to start a prosperous business to take a chance and thrive After spitting on the rules for most of his life along with George. But now his brilliant little brother was dead, And George was half deaf, Maimed by the loss of his ear and broken by the death of his twin. His rule breaking spirit crushed Like so many other victims of that megalomaniac and his monsters. The marauding Weasley twins had drop the banner of pranksters They had hoisted for the last two decades and Percy had watched helplessly as it fell into the dirt before realizing George would never pick it up again and Percy he realized he would have to do it for him.  
As the only Weasley brother employed at the Ministry Percy had access to resources Fred and George Could only dream of in this situations, Not that Fred would be dreaming of anything at the moment being 6 feet under, The edge of Percy’s eyes burned at that thought as he thought that the tears, He couldn’t get let grief settle in his time was precious he only had hours left to accomplish his mission. Before the time turner would be rendered useless And the freshly turned earth above his brothers Coffin would be allowed to settle Untampered with. Percy needed to render the shovel buried his brother useless to make digging a grave unnecessary because no one buried a man that was still breathing. Percy Had to take a note from his brothers book hell a whole goddamn chapter he had to break the rules, Utterly obliterate them To save his family. His brother his mother their eyes were dead crushed and buried with Fred’s corpse.

With shaking hands Percy sees the last time turner in the vault and began to turn counting haphazardly tears burning slightly as they slid down his cheeks as he hit 50 Rotations on the tiny dial, He needed years not days to fix this problem. He had to push the Temporal magics To the very limit he needed his brother Breathing, And the only way to do that was to wrench the ministry kicking and screaming to the right side of the war. Every bloody wand in England Needed to be pointed firmly In opposition to that monster and his armies it was the only way to make sure nothing ever happened to his brother to make sure that wall never fell.  
Percy granted before he felt the slight discomfort of time shifting around him and he cursed as his stomach started to churn And the magic begin to burn. He felt like he had been run over by the Hogwarts express when it finally stopped and he was staring the unspeakable Edward Remington in the face before bashing him over the head with a vase. Percy stupefied the man then and did Cast the best memory modification Spell he had in his life Before disillusioning himself and bolting out of the department of mysteries towards the elevator and seizing one of the little memos circling the elevator compartment, For desperately needed confirmation the date, September 7, 1994. Fred was alive, And probably printing some poor Unsuspecting Slytherin with George.  
Percy felt like he couldn’t breathe his lungs burned As he finally let the tears fall for a good half hour he let himself have a mini breakdown in the elevator he charmed to remain immobile. After His tumultuous emotions finally Settled down and his mind felt exhausted, He realized his current circumstances he had planned on maybe a year or two to fix the problem but now he had three. He could circumvent even more if not all of the damage from his current position, Percy cast a quick cleaning charm on his robes and wiped his face before right himself And pressing the button for the eighth floor the department of the missuse and regulation of Muggle Artifacts. If he remembered the date correctly he had Verbally crushed his father’s heart under his boot that morning, He had some much-needed groveling to get over with and a few siblings to protect, Before he could conquer the Ministry.It would take him at least a month to brew the polyjuice potion He would need to remove Cornelius fudge from his current position his father shed would do nicely.  
Percy departed the elevator shaking his head and whispering, “ For Fred” One last time before marching into his father’s office to beg for forgiveness for so many things most his father wouldn’t even understand Percy’s eyes begin to burn again as he reached the door with the engraved name of Arthur Weasley in a small black plaque in the corner his father wouldn’t understand half of what he had to say but he would forgive him nonetheless no questions asked. That was just the kind of man he was. Percy felt a sob wrench through his chest but he barely stopped before pushing up in the door and falling to his knees before his father’s desk Sobbing And babbling nonsense.


End file.
